Dead Man's Journey
by Slain By Bunnies
Summary: Sequel to Jack Sparrow's Jewel of the Sea: What would you do to save the one you loved? Read and find out what Ula would to save Jack. What perils she would face for one last swig of rum with the man who comandeered her heart.
1. The living, the lifeless and the Dead

Prologue: The Living, the Lifeless, and the Dead

There is a world between the living and the dead. It's where the lifeless are sent when they are forced to depart the breathing world by someone very much alive. They appear as spirits in the land of the living, but can only be seen by few. The most common way to move on from this ghost world is revenge, but there is another. Only told about in stories, a priceless treasure that could bring back the dead. Unfortunately the genuineness of these stories is questionable. These stories _could_ just be tales told to pass the time, but they could also have some truth to them. If in fact these stories prove to be true, a life could be restored. But if the thirst of revenge can't be resisted, then they will be sent on to the world of the dead.


	2. Wandering Soul

Chapter 1: Wandering Soul

The streets of Port Royal were dark. Not a soul wandered them, but one. It was well into the night when this lost soul arrived. He paused in the street to examine his surroundings, running his hand over his head. It felt naked to him, though he couldn't figure out why. This place seemed familiar to him, like something from a dream. He felt lost and alone without a purpose.

The man stared up towards a mansion that stood perched high on the island overlooking the bay. He felt a presence there that called to him. His attention turned to his clothes. His shirts had been slit over his heart, like a blade had been run through. But he had no memory of such an instant. It made him feel uneasy. He ran his hand over his head again and began walking toward the mansion.

The man stood outside the gate staring past the bars at the mansion. He saw that one room was lit and felt that this was where he needed to be. He studied the bars for a moment thinking that it might be wide enough for him to slip through. He stepped one leg through, sucked in his stomach, and stepped through the gate with his eyes shut. He hadn't felt the cold metal of the bars and smirked as he looked for a way to enter the house. He walked the length of the house and found that some forgetful being had left the door wide open. He walked in and quickly glanced around the corner. Seeing no one he crept in the direction of the lit room counting his paces. He stopped when he felt the room was above him, feeling that the pull was stronger now.

He headed for the stairs across from him when he heard footsteps and whispers approaching him. There was nowhere to go, nor was there anyplace to hide. He ran to a wall not making a sound and pressed against it. Hoping the candlelight would be too dim to detect him. The voices were soon in the room with him.

"She hasn't had a good night sleep for weeks, poor girl." Said a concerned voice.

"And she barely eats a thing." Added a second.

The voices soon past him and sounded like whispers again. The man had remained undetected. He rushed up the stairs, the pull becoming stronger. He turned down a hallway and at the end was a door with a line of light at the bottom. He was almost there. He walked down the hallway. Slowly and cautiously he approached the door. He reached for the knob, but withdrew his hand. He couldn't bring himself to open it.

He heard footsteps walking to the door and quickly stood to the side. He did not see the woman's face for she immediately turned and went the opposite direction disappearing into another room. The man looked back at the door and saw she had left it open. The man took this moment to slip into the room unnoticed.

His attention was immediately drawn to a woman sitting in the corner. She was sitting with her legs pulled tightly to her chest. Her arms were drawn around them and her head was tucked between her knees. She had long messy dark brown hair. The man then noticed something in her hand, a brown hat. The man once again ran his hand over his head. The woman stroked the leather hat while her body shook every few seconds. She was crying.

The man felt drawn to her and slowly began walking to her. He crouched in front of her and stared at the weeping woman. The pull was gone. Nothing seemed to exist but this woman. Sensing something she lifted her head.

The figure before her was blurry from tears, she blinked a few times to clear her eyes. Seeing who it was crouching there before her, she screamed like death was upon her. Surprising the man, causing him to let out a shout in return and fall backwards.

"You sounded like you saw a ghost!" The man shouted. The woman stared in disbelief.

"I did. I mean… I am." She said almost in a whisper. Her face had gone pale.

"Pardon?"

"Jack?"

Hearing this name brought on a storm of memories. The man had a past, a purpose. He was bloody Captain Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate of the Caribbean. He looked at the horrified woman and saw that he was not alone.

"Ula?" The woman smiled, her first smile in weeks.

"Jack!" Ula leapt off the floor to embrace Jack. Their arms were closing around each other, then through each other. Ula fell through Jack and landed with a thump on the floor. Jack spun around in disbelief staring at his body. Poking his arm and feeling his face. Ula got off the floor and reached a hand out to touch Jack. She reached to caress his face but only proceeded in putting her hand through it.

"What's happened to me love?" Jack asked.

"You died."


	3. Two Weeks Dead

Chapter 2: Two Weeks Dead

"Dead?" Jack asked as if it was a joke.

"Don't you remember your own death?" Ula questioned taking a seat on the bed.

"Apparently not." Jack said studying his hands.

"Do you want to remember?" Ula said half joking.

"I need to remember luv."

Ula sighed, "Well, the Black Pearl had been over run by the navy… and a man by the name of Von-"

The door behind them burst open, scaring the two to death. "What's happened?" Asked a frightened woman. "I heard you scream."

Jack stared at the woman, he couldn't remember who she was, but he knew he had known her, or had tried to know her, once or maybe she had tried to know him… The woman rushed towards Ula and sat on the bed beside her. Acting like a concerned mother she looked Ula over checking for any injuries. Finding none her gaze moved to a desk against the wall, eyeing the empty bottles of rum that lay scattered there. "Rum!" The woman exclaimed disapprovingly. She squinted her eyes and flashed Ula a disapproving glance. The woman stood up and walked to the empty bottles showing great distaste in Ula's release from reality.

The woman's distaste in rum rung a bell in Jack's memory. "Ah yes." Jack smiled. "Elizabeth! You must still be heart broken over me." Jack grinned watching Elizabeth begin counting the empty bottles. "What, aren't you even going to say hello to an old friend?"

"There must be at least seven bottles here! Ula, please tell me you didn't drink all these today!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack looked puzzled. "Elizabeth? Are ye mad at me luv?" Jack moved closer to Elizabeth waving his hand in front of her face. He turned back to Ula. "Ula darling, can she not see me?"

"Elizabeth." Ula called, getting Elizabeth's attention away from the rum she had been drowning her sorrows with. "Do you not notice something, I don't know, strange about or, um, in the room?"

Elizabeth looked puzzled, "No, but it does feel a bit chilly in here. I'll get one of the maids to stoke the fire." When she arrived at the door she paused, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ula replied. "Oh and please, don't bother the maids anymore tonight."

Elizabeth smiled and walked out the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Jack looked very grave. "How long?" He inquired.

Ula looked puzzled, "I'm sorry?"

"When did I, you know" Jack sounded as if he didn't really want to know.

Ula frowned and gazed in Jack's eyes. "Two weeks ago. Fourteen days, twelve hours and twenty two minutes ago."

Jack stayed quiet for a while. "I can't remember how it happened. You were saying?"

"Oh yes. I really hate bringing this up, I've tried so hard not to think about it. I…" Tears began welling up in her eyes. "I keep seeing the blade being run through you." The tears began to flow while Ula tried to sound calm. "But you should know, you need to know." She told Jack everything she thought would bring his memory back. She knew if she told too much detail she wouldn't know what Jack remembered and what she told him. She couldn't help but think after this she was going to need another bottle of rum.

Jack's mind filled in the details Ula left out. He felt mixed emotions of anger and sadness as he thought of the man who killed him and what Ula had gone through these past two weeks. Two weeks of being dead left him with no memory, but Jack hoped he had regained all that was lost. He remembered his ship, the Black Pearl, he had finally reclaimed only to loose it again. He remembered his crew, which stood by him through the worst of it. He remembered Jeffery, _Where is Jeffery?_ Jack thought. The dog had almost always been by Ula's side. Then it hit him, he had finally remembered why his bloody head felt so naked. His hat was missing, which had been through it all perched high on his head.

"My hat!" Jack blurted out.

"What?" Ula had been caught off guard.

"My hat! Where's me hat?" Ula walked to where she had been crying and picked up the brown hat she had been holding. She held it out to Jack who stared at it greedily. He reached out to it only to have his hand go through it. His face went pale. He snatched at it again. His hand went through again. "No." He whimpered like a child who lost his favorite toy. "I can't live like this!" He said letting out a loud laugh realizing what he had just said.

Ula placed Jack's hat on her own head. "What do we do? I don't suppose there is some kind of hidden treasure somewhere dangerous and unreachable that could bring you back to life." Ula laughed at her remark.

"Not that I've heard of. But what if there was?" Jack suddenly got really excited.

"Elizabeth is interested in pirate tales, and pirates." He grinned. "Why don't you ask her if she's heard of such a tale?"

"Oh I'm quite sure if there was something like that it would have been passed down from generation to generation and we'd all know it by heart."

"Ask her or I'll haunt ye for eternity."

"You threaten me with your presence? Ha! If I could have it my why I'd have you with me for as long as I have a breath left in me." Ula stared at Jack playfully. "I'm only kidding. As soon as it's morning I'll ask her. Although she will probably think I've gone mad."

Ula reached under her mattress and pulled out a bottle of rum. She uncorked it and took a swig. Jack looked at her concerned.

"I hate to see ye like this luv. I let you down, I should have fought back, I-"

"You did what you had to." Ula cut him off, wanting desperately to change the subject and forget. She took another sip of rum.

"So, where's Jeffery then?"

"He's to messy so he's been sentenced to an eternity outside." Ula said angrily.

"Shall we go see him?"

Ula smiled and set down the rum.


	4. The Lost Chapter

_In searching through some files I found some buried treasure. Behold, the lost, very silly chapter of Jack Sparrow's Jewel of the Sea! I hope you enjoy The Lost Chapter and if you take any offense I also appologize for that. I wrote this a very long time ago and I have mellowed out a bit since then. This was going to be Chapter 18. Enjoy._

The Lost Chapter

As we were walking across the dock towards the Black Pearl, I noticed that Jacks arm was no longer across my shoulders, but around my waist. He held me close, as if he were afraid that if he let go I would drift away and be lost forever. This kind of contact could lead people to think Jack and I were an _item_. But that would be absurd! Wouldn't it?

I was torn away from my daydream when I felt a tugging at my ankle. Jeffrey was grabbing my ankle as I walked. I almost fell forward on my face, but luckily Jack was there to catch me. I smiled a 'thank you' and patted Jeffrey on the head.

I stood at the stern watching Port Royal shrink into the distance. It amazed me how distance can change the way the world looks, I'm not quite sure why it amazed me, but it did.

Port Royal was almost gone when I noticed something wasn't quite right. I could see a small figure to my right, and it was growing bigger by the second. I quickly found Jack and informed him of this. He pulled out his telescope to take a look.

"It's the El Scorcho." Jack said under his breath sending shivers down my spine. "The captain has been trying to take the Black Pearl from me for the past six years. Don't worry about him Ula, he can't catch us in that log he calls a ship." Jack patted my back sending butterflies swarming in my heart.

_What was happening to me?_ I couldn't help but think to myself. _I can't be falling for Jack, I can't be! __**But why not, just cause he's a pirate?**__ What makes me think he will even love me back? __**He has too, what about that kiss? **__No, he's probably kissed lots of other girls before, what makes me any different? _These thoughts circled my mind for a moment, but then I finally shrugged my thoughts away and turned my attention back to the El Scorcho. They raised their pirate flag signaling that they _were_ going to attack. Hopefully Jack was right that they were no threat.

Trying my best to believe Jack, I went to my room and sat on my bed, I was growing tired, and this bed was unbearable. I let out a huge sigh, laid down on my 'rock' and slept.

I awoke to a tugging that pulled me off the bed. "Ouch!! What's the matter with you?" I managed to say through my sleep. Whoever pulled me off the bed put their hand over my mouth to quiet me. I finally regained consciousness and looked up. It was Jack and he had fear in his eyes. "Jack? What's the matter?"

"We have a slight, problem." I gave Jack a blank stare. "It seems that I've underestimated Captain Pleh. He is taking over the Pearl." I looked up at Jack with wide eyes my mouth hanging open. I could hear footsteps approaching the door. Jack turned his head towards the door hearing them. _Those are not the footsteps of my crew. _He thought to himself. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tiny closet, shutting the door behind us. My heart was racing. Jack was a good kind man, and a pirate. But I knew very well that there were men that would sooner kill me than ask me my name.

I didn't realize it but I had my arms wrapped around Jack and I was squeezing him tight trembling. He started to stroke my head. If he dared to have talked, I'm sure he would have said, 'There there luv, it'll be alright as long as Ol' Jack is here.' The footsteps got closer and closer to closet. I held my breath and buried my face into Jacks chest, all while he remained calm, his heart beat never quickening with fear. Now the foot steps had stopped at the door. Jack reached for his sword, preparing to face whoever it was behind the door. The door crept open.

"Ello, Jack. I never expected to see Captain Jack Sparrow cowering in a closet with some wench." At this last comment I turned my head to look at the man who was insulting me. But when I looked, there was no one there. I herd a grunt and I looked down. I was finally face to... uh… face with Captain Pleh, I started fighting off a giggle. He was standing there, looking so sure of himself, which made laugh even harder. "What? What's so funny?" Captain Pleh demanded pointing his sword towards me. I looked at him once more; he was 3'6". To Jack and my point of view he looked like an ant. I was around 5'7" while Jack was 5'10". I looked at Jack wanting an explanation from him for the reason we were hiding in the closet from a child. With no answer, I let go of Jack and stepped towards Pleh towering over him. At this movement Pleh shouted at me, "Avast ye!" I looked at him laughing again, and walked _over _him leaving the room to go up deck.

The crew was tide to the main mast; I looked around for the rest of Captain Pleh's crew and only saw more 'children'. This made me laugh harder. One of them came up behind me and shoved his dull blade on my back. I turned around and picked up the little man. I turned to the crew, they all looked frightened. I walked to the railing with the midget in my hands. And I threw him over bored. I looked at the rest of Pleh's crew. "Who's next?" I smirked.

"Back to the El Scorcho!!" Captain Pleh yelled running from where he and Jack were. I watched them all run with fear as they ran to the railing and crawled over it back into their own ship. "Ye may have won this time Jack!! But I shall be back!! And I will have your ship!!!" They cut off their grappling hooks and sailed away.

I approached Jack confused. "You were afraid of _him_???"

"Sorry 'bout that luv, the last time he tried this he had a bunch of monstrous looking men that could crush my skull with two fingers. I thought maybe cause they were midgets they'd be twice as strong, my mistake." He smiled apologetically.

"My dog could have eaten one of those men for breakfast!" I exclaimed with great joy, playing out the scene in my head. "Speaking of Jeffrey, where is he?" Jack's smile disappeared as he squinted his eyes so that he could see the retreating ship. Still having no luck he pulled out his eyeglass and took a look.

"Those bastards!"

I snatched the eyeglass from Jack to have a look myself. As I focused I saw Jeffrey tied to the side of the ship. "JEFFREY!!" I screamed. He perked his ears and looked at me, from what I could see he was calm. I saw one of the midgets come over and pat Jeffrey's head smirking at me. Jeffrey seemed to enjoy the free pets. If they thought they were going to turn my Jeffrey against me, they had another thing coming. I smirked back and saw a look of confusion cross the face the crew member holding a similar eyeglass. "Jeffery!!" He looked up at me. "SICK 'EM!!" Jeffrey turned to the man who still looked confused and began to snarl at him. The midget immediately retreated from the angry dog. Jack steered the ship towards the El Scorcho so that I my retrieve my beloved Jeffrey. I looked through the eyeglass again to see what he was doing, but he wasn't there. He must have broken loose from his restraints because he was running about the lower deck of the ship herding the tiny men like a sheltie herding sheep.

_I hope you enjoyed this and took no offense. I am currently in the midst of writing a new chapter for Dead Man's Journey, sorry it's been so long. _


	5. The Ransom

Chapter 3: The Ransom

Two figures crept through the silent hallways of the slumbering household. As they passed a forgotten candle Ula's shadow was smeared across the floor. Seeing her own shadow and not that of her companion was a sad reminder of his condition. Ula kept wishing that this was all just some terrible nightmare, but she never woke up.

Deep in thought, Ula was snapped back into reality when fingers emerged from her face. She gasped, turning quickly to face Jack. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry luv, I haven't had much experience in... death." The word left a look of confusion on his face.

"Jack," Ula spoke softly smiling sweetly, "if there is anything that can be done... to bring you back, you know I'll do it right?" Ula's voice cracked, "I promise you I'll do everything in my power."

"I know luv." Not being a very emotional man, Jack looked away from Ula's teary eyes and began trying to touch things again.

A single tear escaped Ula's sad green eyes. She quickly wiped it away before Jack noticed, not wanting to alarm him.

"Jeffrey, where are you?" Ula shouted in a panic. Jack felt helpless, all he could do was lend his eyes in the search. At this time of night Jeffrey should have been sleeping below Ula's window, but he wasn't there, nor was he anywhere else they looked.

After calling Jeffery for an eternity it was clear that Jeffrey was gone. The two stayed silent for a while. Ula was exhausted and in terrible spirits. A gentle breeze washed over her face, she closed her eyes and fell to her knees. The breeze revealed something to Jack. Somewhere nearby he could hear paper rustling. Jack concentrated on the sound and walked towards it. When he stopped he looked down and saw a single sheet of paper tucked under a rock.

Jack called Ula over. The look on her face told him she was confused. He motioned to the ground with his eyes making a humming noise that grew louder as his eyes direction focused on the ground. Her gaze followed Jacks gesture till she saw the sheet of paper. Ula knelt down and gently slid the sheet of paper out from under the rock. There was an intricate drawing of a rose carefully centered on the sheet of paper. Ula could see ink had bled through the paper and flipped it over to find the source. There was a small note written on it. Ula read aloud for Jacks benefit.

"To a precious jewel of the sea, I have your beast. If you want him back unharmed you must meet me at the The Drunken Brawl. Be there when the sun begins to peek over the horizon, that way I can be sure you are... alone. See you soon."

In shock Jack blurted out, "Who would kidnap a dog?"

"Someone who is obviously deranged." Ula skimmed through the letter once more. "How long till sunrise?"

Jack studied the sky before responding, "Not for some time I believe." Ula let out a yawn covering her mouth. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake ye when I see the first hint of daylight." Ula flashed Jack a questioning glance. "I'll shout or something."

"I hope they haven't done anything to Jeffery." Ula said concerned. While Jeffrey _was_ just a dog, he had gotten her out of many sticky situations and was always there for her when she felt despair crushing down on her.

"There is something very disturbed in their mind not doubt."

Meanwhile the proprietor of The Drunken Brawl was hunched over a desk drawing on a piece of scrap paper. The sound of scratching coming from the door was constant. They turned to face the door hearing the low growl of the beast trapped inside. They smiled and chuckling as they turned back to their desk and continued their drawing of a rose.


	6. Black Rose

_To The Singer In White, I hope you're reading Jack Sparrows Jewel Of The Sea before you read Dead Man's Journey. I got the name Ula off a baby-naming site (I'm terrible at coming up with names on my own :p ). It means jewel of the sea. So while it is a odd name for the times there was a reason for it. Thank you for taking the time to read and comment. (And yes I did see the movie but way after I wrote this... GIVE ME BACK MY BLUE BLANKET!!!)_

_Enjoy the new chapter: )_

Chapter 4: Black Rose

The sky was still dark but Jack could see a thin line of pink washed across the horizon. It would be sunrise soon and as much as he loved to watch Ula sleep, he knew it was time to wake her up.

Jack had been trying all night to grab hold of one of the many trinkets in Ula's room. "What good is it to be a ghost when ye can't mysteriously move objects or posses anyone." He muttered. He desperately wanted to _gently_ rock Ula awake, he had no choice however, but to resort to plan B. He leaned over her and put his lips to her ear. "Ula." He gently called. He waited for her to react, but she didn't stir. Jack tried again. "Ula!" He screamed. This time Ula shot straight up screaming, causing Jack to scream. When they finally stopped screaming Ula clutched her chest gasping for air.

"You nearly scared me to death!" It was easy to forget Jack's... current state. He didn't have an eerie glow, he wasn't unnaturally pale, and he didn't float. He was just, Jack. "Oops." Ula blushed.

"It's nearly sunrise."

She stared at her feet, "I was hoping it was just a bad dream." Her gaze moved to Jack. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Moving to a small dresser she pulled out a long beige dress with a straight neckline and long sleeves that gripped her wrists and bloomed like flower petals over her hands. She then grabbed a long black traveling cloak that would keep her warm at such an early time of day. Now ready to change she looked at Jack raising her eyebrows. He was to busy admiring her to realize she wanted him to leave.

"Jack?" His head jerked, "Can you leave for just a minute? I don't want to feel self conscious while I'm changing." Jack rolled his eyes and walked through the door. As Ula finished putting her dress on she saw a face coming through the door. She scowled at him and picked up a nearby book throwing it at him. He quickly withdrew his face. Laughter came from behind the door. "Pirate!" Ula scolded.

The sun had not yet pierced the pink embroidered sky when Ula and Jack arrived at The Drunken Brawl. Inspecting the front of the establishment they realized that it was closed. They decided to look around the back of the building and wandered into a dark alley.

"I hope they don't mind that I brought a friend." Ula joked. She turned to Jack but he wasn't there. "Jack?" Ula felt a new wave of panic. "Jack where are you?" Ula whispered, suddenly feeling very alone. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun had finally peeked over the horizon creating deep shades of purple, pink, and orange reflecting off the clouds. Searching for Jack once more, Ula spun around and around hoping to spot him. She spun a few times to many. Her world was spinning; she clutched her head trying to steady herself. That's when she saw it sitting at her feet, a long stemmed dark colored rose. She reached down and picked it up studying the flower. She could decide if it was a dark red rose, or if it was black, but that would be impossible. Wouldn't it?

Laughter from behind startled Ula. She spun around so that she was facing the source of the laughter. Standing directly in front of her now, was a tall figure wearing a long heavy black cloak. The hood was pulled down over their face so all that was visible was a sinister grin.

"W-who are you?" Ula demanded trying to gather her wits.

"The black rose," Ula looked at the flower in her hand, "it's very rare. Some people don't even believe in its existence. It only grows one place, not many have been there."

Ula was starting to grow impatient, "What do you want?"

The mysterious stranger snickered. "To some the black rose symbolizes death."

Ula gasped as a thorn in the stem pricked her finger drawing blood. The stranger smiled. Everything about this felt wrong. The stranger stalked closer. Something thin glimmered in their hand. Ula saw the blade of a dagger grow longer as the rest of the blade dropped from their sleeve till they firmly grasped the hilt.. Lifting the blade the stranger moved even closer to Ula. They laughed as they read the panic flashing from Ula's eyes. Ula slowly backed away from the frightening figure before her. She was so terrified she had no idea she was backing herself into a corner. Her overactive imagination created wide crazy red eyes hidden under their hood. The stranger brought the blade higher, expecting death Ula looked away closing her eyes.

Minutes passed and Ula felt no pain. She slowly opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her on such a high level that she will never be the same again. There in the hand of the stranger, opposite to the blade, was a banana. She watched as the stranger peeled the banana using the dagger. Ula stared in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

The stranger looked at Ula, then the banana. "I haven't eaten today, I'm very hungry. I thought I'd eat a snack."

"Why are you using the dagger?"

"How else am I supposed to do it?"

"Um... well, when I peel... bananas, I just use my fingers." Ula mimed peeling a banana.

"Oh... I never thought of that."

"I'm sorry, but are you going to kill me?"

The stranger looked shocked, "What? No!" They looked at the dagger, "Oh! You thought- because of the dagger." Ula laughed nervously with the stranger nodding her head. "Sorry. I can be a little dramatic sometimes. I'd introduce myself but this isn't the time nor the place." The stranger grabbed Ula's wrist. "Come with me." They commanded as they lead Ula by the wrist. As they disappeared through the back door of The Drunken Brawl, Ula took one last look at the alley to look for Jack, black rose still at hand.


	7. Emma's Secret

Chapter 5: Emma's Secret

Ula rotated the rose in her fingers. Holding it in a beam of light she could see it's true color. It seemed impossible but the rose _was_ black. Ula looked up as the stranger entered the room. Their long wild brown hair was covering their face, but they weren't nearly as frightening as when they were back in the alley. The cloak hiding their identity had been cast aside. They held out their hand to Ula, "hello, my name is Emma Rose." Ula opened her mouth to speak but Emma cut her off, "of course, I already know who you are, Ula Turner." Emma tucked her hair behind her ear; she had chocolate brown eyes, a small nose, and thin lips. Her figure was tall and slender. If her hair had been tucked back Ula would have mistaken her for a boy. Her clothing was that of a man, brown pants, a white cotton shirt, and leather boots.

Ula was beginning to feel nervous again and decided it was time to get down to business. "Are you the one who wrote this?" She held out the parchment to Emma.

She answered paying no notice to the paper held before her. "Yes, I wrote it, but I only wanted to speak with you, alone. And well, you never seem to leave your home or go outside, except for your dog."

"He's alright then? You haven't hurt him have you?"

Emma was shocked. "Are you daft? I could never bring myself to hurt an animal!"

Ula was relieved. "May I see him then?"

"All in good time, first I must talk to you about a very important matter."

"What is it?"

"Earlier, in the alley, you were talking to someone." Emma was growing excited, "He's back, isn't he?"

Ula was taken aback. "W-who do you mean?"

"Why Jack Sparrow! I've heard many stories about Jack, when he died I heard it was to protect the woman he loved. You I presume?"

"Why yes, I suppose." She nearly whispered her response.

"You still don't understand do you? What I'm telling you is that I know a secret, and it is so good to hear it. Do you want to know what it shwas"

_Shwas_ Ula mouthed, she didn't know what it meant but nodded anyways.

"Well I'll tell you what it shwas. I know… how to bring… Jack back from the dead." As she finished speaking Emma jumped in place holding her arms up and spreading her fingers apart as if bracing herself for Ula's response. Ula's eyes widened as she finally registered what the strange woman was telling her. Ula leapt at Emma wrapping her arms around her in excitement.

"You're going to help me bring Jack back?" Ula practically shouted at Emma. She only nodded. Coming to her senses now a new question arose of a more pressing matter, more of a concern really. Ula parted from her. "What's in it for you?"

Emma looked very serious not sure how to answer. The truth was not an option; her only choice was to confuse Ula so that while feeling like she received an answer, in reality, Emma would not have revealed anything to her. "Well, I want a wanting that doesn't want to be wanted, so that left me wanting the want. Therefore by wanting the wanted I realized that I wanted a different wanting that had never been wanted."

Ula was dumbfounded, "What?"

_Darn! _The answer didn't have the effect Emma was hoping for. It may have only convinced Ula of her instability. She decided to try again clearing her throat. "As Jack might have said, 'it's not what you can do, but what you will do.' What _I_ will do is help you give Jack a pulse and make him a bit more… solid."

Ula still wasn't happy with the response, she was coming closer to the conclusion that Emma was a pirate and pirates almost always had their own agenda. Deciding to pursue the matter later, Ula left it alone. "How exactly do we do that?"

Emma smiled. "There is only one place I know of that has the power to give Jack life."

"And where is that?"

"In the alley I told you the black rose only grows one place, that's where we're going."

"You've been there." Ula looked back at the rose.

"Smart girl, yes I've been there." There was something dark in her eyes, as if she was remembering something painful. "It's time for you to go, I have to take down the chairs and look over my inventory, and if you don't hurry back someone might come looking for you."

"Wait, you knew I was talking to Jack in the alley, where is he now?"

"I can't answer that, all I know it that tonight at sunset he will appear before you and at sunrise he will vanish. Now you must go!" Emma was rushing Ula down the stairs and back into the alley. "Come back tomorrow morning around this time, don't tell anyone where you're going but make it clear you wont be back for a very long time. It will take weeks, maybe even months. Your dog is safe; look for him where he'd be if I'd never taken him. I know he means a lot to you so if you must, bring him." Emma started to shut the door. "By the way, nice hat." She then disappeared inside The Drunken Brawl.

"Bye." Ula whispered now standing alone in the alley. She reached up with her right hand and grabbed the hat, Jack's hat. She didn't even realize she was wearing it. Ula still held onto the rose, for some reason she couldn't set it down.

Realizing it was getting late, Ula rushed home. Elizabeth was already exerting too much energy on her. She didn't want Elizabeth to worry and come looking for her. If she didn't get back soon she would have some questions to answer and she didn't want to lie.


	8. Interesting

Chapter 6: Interesting

Ula rummaged through a small chest at the foot of her bed finding a small bag good for traveling. She began shoving a few items of clothing inside along with an emergency stash of rum. The clothes were suitable for the sea, no dresses this time around. Pausing in her packing Ula spoke, "a new adventure. I hope it will have a different outcome."

"Where are you going?" Ula jumped dropping the shirt. She turned to face Elizabeth who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. As she tried to find her voice, she turned back to her luggage and finished packing the shirt. Elizabeth marched into the room grabbing Ula's wrist and begged Ula to answer her.

"I'm leaving." It sounded like a question.

"I can see that, _where_ are you going?"

Ula couldn't lie, she wouldn't. She wanted Elizabeth to understand her sudden departure. "You're going to think I'm crazy." Ula braced herself for Elizabeth's reaction as she finally blurted out, "I can't live without Jack and I'm going to bring him back from the dead." Elizabeth's expression was unchanging.

"I see… Well then I'm coming with you."

"Oh." Ula was astonished. She had expected Elizabeth wouldn't believe it was even possible to resurrect any human being.

Elizabeth read the amazement in Ula's eyes. "If there was a curse to make pirates immortal, there has to be a way to revive one."

"May I come in?" Will asked as he stepped into the room. Spotting the baggage he asked, "planning a trip?"

"Actually, I am." Will looked surprised. "I'm going to save Jack."

Will burst out in a series of questions. "Save him? How? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Slow down. He's still… dead, but I know someone who can help me bring him back."

"Who might that be?"

"She called herself Emma R-"

"Rose?"

"Yes, that's right. Do you know her?"

"I did." Noticing the past tense she waited for him to go on. "About a year ago Port Royale was attacked by pirates, she… was very unlucky."

"You don't mean she died do you?" Will nodded in dismay. "You must be wrong, I just talked to her. Don't try and tell me I imagined it!" Flustered she paused trying to get a hold of her emotions. "You say she died, maybe she did."

"I'm not following you."

"I _know_ I didn't imagine her." Ula rubbed her temples. "What I'm saying is that a year ago, as you said, she died. But someone must have intervened. They must have gone to this place and saved her life."

"How do you know this wont end badly?"

"I don't." Ula had the bad habit of following her heart and ignoring her common sense, which was screaming at her to be more cautious. She had suspicions about Emma but her want for Jack overpowered her ability to reason with herself. If this adventure turned out badly she didn't have anyone to come to her rescue. "Then come with me," Ula looked to Will, "both of you."

"It's not debatable, I already said I would, so I'm going." Elizabeth said firmly, directed more to Will than Ula.

Will thought about it carefully, he knew there was no way of convincing them to stay. "I can't let defenseless ladies travel the sea by themselves now can I?"

"I'm not sure we'll need protecting." Elizabeth challenged raising an eyebrow. "Someone's been teaching these _ladies_ how to handle a sword." She added smiling sweetly. Will grinned, he knew Elizabeth was fully capable of using a sword to her advantage but, Ula was a different story, sword in hand she was more of a danger to herself then to any enemy she would face.

Ula hit Will's shoulder. "William Turner! I know exactly what you're thinking and I can handle a sword just fine!"

"Owe! Alright then, I guess I'll just stay here and wait for you to return." He chuckled.

"No!" Elizabeth and Ula shouted in unison, giving away their true feelings.

"So when are we leaving?" Will asked beaming.

"I was told to be at The Drunken Brawl around sunrise tomorrow morning. I hope Emma wont mind, she told me not to tell anyone where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, we'll work something out."

Ula was nervous about setting out to sea with a stranger, but knowing that Will and Elizabeth were coming made her feel much safer.

Sunset came too slow. Minutes felt more like hours. It was as if the sun just hung in place taunting Ula. She stared at the setting sun for too long causing a short blindness when she turned back to her dimly lit room. Her hands were outstretched as she tried to navigate to her dresser. She bumped into it rather abruptly causing the item she sought to roll to the floor. She bent to the floor to pick it up and as she rose she saw a small figure standing in the corner. "Jack, Is that you?" As she approached him she saw that it was indeed Jack. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Were we not just in an alley of some sort?" He nearly shouted making strange hand gestures near his face.

"Umm, last I saw you, yes. What's wrong?"

"How did we get back here? Wait, what I would really like to know is how did I end up in the washroom with… the whelp?" The end was nearly a whisper.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Jack."

Jack looked at the rose in Ula's hand. "What's that?"

"It's a special kind of rose. I found someone, or rather they found me, that can help us."

"Special aye?" Jack reached to grab the rose, a bad habit he picked up before death. As soon as he touched the rose it ignited into a blue flame. "I've never seen a flower do that before!" Ula clutched her hand; while the flame had been brief it had burned her badly where the stem touched her hand. Mechanically Jack ripped a piece of cloth off the bottom of her skirt and started bandaging her hand. They froze. After a long pause the two embraced each other, nearly clonking their heads.

Ula gasped. "I… I can't feel you."

"You can't? That's interesting. Maybe it's because there is nothing to feel."

"Why does fate have to be so cruel?" Jack frowned letting her go. She reached out to touch him again but only succeeded in touching the wall.

"This could get interesting." Jack smirked as he reached around and pinched her bum.

_A/N: It would be really nice if I could get some comments on this, you know some constructive criticism. I would just like to know how I'm doing, what you think and where I can improve. _


End file.
